<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cravings by days_of_storm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440491">Cravings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/days_of_storm/pseuds/days_of_storm'>days_of_storm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Words Not Spoken [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Engineer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable boyfriends being adorable, Comfort Food, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, King cannot believe, King is trying to help, Kissing, M/M, RST, Ram is oblivious, Ram is trying to study, Set after "Coming Out", Smut, Stealing Food, UST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/days_of_storm/pseuds/days_of_storm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift for Luandachan, who needed cheering up while studying for an exam right now. The story is losely based on this photo: https://tinyurl.com/y3vmop78 .</p><p>I hope this helps a little! x</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>King/Ram (My Engineer)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Words Not Spoken [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cravings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luandachan/gifts">Luandachan</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift for Luandachan, who needed cheering up while studying for an exam right now. The story is losely based on this photo: https://tinyurl.com/y3vmop78 .</p><p>I hope this helps a little! x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ram had been looking forward to their date all day, but even as he fell into the chair, we felt tired to his bones. He had been staring at his text books for hours on end all week, trying to make sense of what he was reading and then memorizing it. At this point, he did not even care about how well he would do on the exam, he just wanted to be done with it and get to spend a whole night asleep without waking up, panicking about possibly having missed something vital. </p><p>“Hey,” King took his hand and squeezed gently. “You’ll be fine.”</p><p>Ram sighed. He had allowed himself those two hours, away from campus and away from books, but he realised that his brain hadn’t quite caught up with that yet. His mother had always told him that he’d need to take breaks, but in the end, he found that breaks seemed like wasted time and that when he tried to take his mind off things, it never worked, so he just went back to studying anyway. </p><p>“Ai’Ning,” King snapped his fingers in front of his face and Ram pulled a grimace. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he sighed. “Maybe the food will help.”</p><p>King nodded and called over the waiter to take their order. Ram wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted to eat. He hadn’t had an appetite for anything particular since he had started cramming. Something healthy would probably be smart, but now that he thought about it, he craved carbs and maybe some melted cheese and … </p><p>He took the order pad from King and put down a salad, smoked fish, some curry and rice. When King took the pad back to write down his own order, he gave Ram a questioning look, but then simply shrugged. </p><p>“Will it help if I quiz you?”</p><p>Ram put his elbows on the table and rested his head in his palms, squishing his own cheeks and crinkling his nose. He knew he was being childish, but he just felt sorry for himself and wanted King to feel sorry for him, too. When he caught King’s amused stare, he realised that he must have looked ridiculous like this. He decided not to care. </p><p>“Hey,” King gently tugged on the cuff of his jumper. Not to pull, really, just to establish some physical contact without bothering Ram too much. “I know you worry, and I understand why. But I also know that you are better than you think, and that, so far, you have always gotten better grades than you thought you would.”</p><p>“What if it’s different, this time?” Ram asked, his words a little slurred because he couldn’t open his mouth all the way. </p><p>King huffed. “You’ve done nothing but study all week.”</p><p>Ram just grunted. </p><p>King smiled and dared to hook his index finger under his cuff and pull gently. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I just want to see your cute face,” King winked at him and Ram wanted to move his chair around the table and cuddle up to him, and possibly just hide in his arms until the blasted exam was over. Knowing that he couldn’t only made him more petulant. He was about to faceplant on the table when the waiter brought them tea and he busied himself sipping from his cup instead. </p><p>Ram realised he had gotten lost in thought again when the food suddenly materialised in front of him. And then he caught a whiff of the pizza King had ordered for himself and suddenly he realised that while he might be doing his body and brain a favour, he probably should have ordered pizza, too, if only to indulge for a moment. </p><p>He pulled the curry closer to himself and built a little rice fort on his plate before spooning the curry into its centre. King chuckled and tucked his foot under Ram’s and pulled a little, making him look up. “You know that they are not going to make you actually build anything? Solid construction, though,” he nodded, pretending to be impressed, and Ram elbowed him. </p><p>“Ouch,” King complained, rubbing his arm, but the spark of amusement was still in his eyes. Ram wasn’t even sure why he felt so sorry for himself right then. His gorgeous boyfriend was trying his best to cheer him up, he was about to eat food that he knew was great and he would enjoy, and the weather was just right, so they would probably sleep out on the balcony again tonight. </p><p>Well, he would eat and then he would undoubtedly feel better. He just had to, because it wasn’t very fair to King to be moping about the entire time. It wasn’t King’s fault that Ram hadn’t been able to concentrate. Well, he was a bit at fault, because he had insisted that Ram would put away the books after 10pm to cuddle with him on the sofa and watch horrible shows. He knew he had done him a favour, but it still had felt like wasted time. Not the cuddling, though. That would never be a waste of time. </p><p>He began eating, slowly trying to savour the taste, but he found that he was a bit disappointed. He tried the fish, which was very good, and the salad, which was bland, though it shouldn’t be, all the while King was happily chomping his pizza. </p><p>Ram tried to ignore his cravings, and ate his own food, chewing deliberately and slowly, trying to tell himself that the food was actually good but that his body had just decided to not care. When King stole a bit of his fish, grinning at him as he was chewing, Ram narrowed his eyes at him. Instead of apologising, King just closed his eyes and sighed happily. When he opened one eye as if to check whether Ram was actually upset and found him still looking at him with the exact same expression, he shrugged and went back to his pizza. “I told you, it’s extra yummy when it’s stolen.”</p><p>Alright then, Ram decided. King had stolen food from him so often that he felt it wouldn’t be unfair to steal something back for once. </p><p>He held his gaze as he reached out, pulling away the slice that King was just about to bite into. King was so surprised that he kept his hand where it was, mid-air and empty. And Ram took a bite, catching a string of cheese that was about to slip off the slice with his finger and pushed it into his mouth along with the bite before he put the slice down on King’s plate. </p><p>Ram had not expected for it to taste exactly how he had fantasised. He fell back in his chair, closing his eyes, feeling close to tears because of how gloriously good it tasted. He sighed and licked his index finger, trying to catch the rest of the greasy salt the cheese had left on it. He moaned with pleasure even as he realised that one of the reasons for his exhaustion was probably that his blood sugar was low. But just the taste itself cheered him up immensely and he inhaled deeply and then let his breath rush out of his lungs before he sat up again and opened his eyes. “You’re right …” he began, but then he stopped, because King was staring at him, looking, well, very different from how he had a moment ago. </p><p>Despite the neon light of the restaurant, King’s face booked flushed. His mouth was open as if he had been about to speak but then simply forgotten about it, and his eyes … god, he could feel his gaze like a physical touch, giving him goosebumps, despite the warm evening. </p><p>“Are you alright?” he asked, wondering if he had missed something important while he had been lost in his moment of pleasure. </p><p>King blinked, slowly, as if he had been hypnotised and Ram began to worry a little. </p><p>“P'King?” he reached out to touch his hand, but before he could, King caught his hand in his and squeezed. It only confused Ram further. “What is going on?”</p><p>King licked his lips and then picked up the pizza slice with his free hand, holding it out to Ram. When Ram didn’t react, he jerked his head in encouragement and Ram leaned forward a little to take another bite. The experience wasn’t quite as glorious as the first time, but he couldn’t help but sigh again with satisfaction. </p><p>“Thank you,” he said politely after King had put down the pizza again. He still held on to his hand.</p><p>“I’m full. Let’s go home,” King suddenly said and let go of Ram. He got up and went to talk to the waiter, undoubtedly asking him to pack up their remaining food. When he returned, he kept glancing at Ram as if had grown a second head. </p><p>“P'King, what’s going on?”</p><p>King just shook his head and helped the waiter put everything into boxes before he handed him more money than the food was worth. Then he took the bag in one hand and Ram’s wrist in the other and dragged him out of the restaurant. </p><p>“P'King!” Ram stopped, causing King to stumble and almost drop the food. “What happened?”</p><p>King shook his head at Ram and tugged at his arm. Ram considered being stubborn and waiting for King to explain himself, but he sensed that King would rather leave him in the street and go home on his own, though he couldn’t for the life on him understand why. He took a tentative step and King immediately started walking again. </p><p>They were silent for the entire fifteen-minute walk back home and somehow Ram couldn’t quite catch up with King, who seemed to speed up every time Ram walked faster, too. Eventually, he resigned himself to being pulled along the pavement. They took the stairs faster than they usually would, which meant that they were both out of breath when they reached the condo. King pulled him inside and kicked the door closed with a little too much force while dropping the food next to one of the flower pots. Ram wondered what the neighbours would think, and then he didn’t think anything anymore, because King pushed him backwards against the door and began kissing him with so much force that Ram had to push him back a little, his hands against King’s chest. He felt his heart hammer against his palms and it slowly dawned on him. </p><p>King was aroused. And not just a little. Not how he sometimes got when Ram forgot to put on a shirt. Not how he got when Ram tickled him and King laughed helplessly for a while before he struggled enough for Ram to have to hold him down. No, this was different. </p><p>King was breathing hard, trying to continue the kiss while Ram pushed him just far enough away to make it impossible. He groaned in frustration and clasped at Ram’s arms while he pushed his hips forward. Ram blinked several times, trying to come to terms with the fact that chances were pretty high that if he let go of King now, he would jump him and tackle him to the floor right there and then. </p><p>And he also knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold King at bay for much longer, because every second he spent looking at him, his brows furrowed, his eyes gleaming and every muscle in his body tense, his resistance melted away. </p><p>“Tell me!” he demanded, allowing King half an inch of leeway. King huffed and pushed again, trying to close the final distance. </p><p>Ram raised an eyebrow, trying to look unaffected. He must have somehow succeeded, because King seemed to force himself to stop pushing for a second. But then he shook his head. “After,” he gasped and then he slipped his arms between Rams and pushed hard enough to make him lose his grasp and then King was pressed up against him from head to toe and his tongue was in his mouth and somehow his hands were under his jumper and t-shirt, pushing upwards. </p><p>“Bed?” Ram managed to gasp in a moment that King moved away from his lips to bite his earlobe. </p><p>“If you get naked on the way?” King asked against his chin as he kissed along it before returning to his mouth. </p><p>“Hmhmm,” Ram agreed, kissing him back properly for the first time. King moaned, loudly, and Ram wondered once again what had brought on this sudden and complete change in him. He had been nothing but sweet and calm and patient after picking him up from the library, and now he seemed so charged, as if he had been desperately waiting for him all day. Had he missed something important there? Had he been so preoccupied with his own suffering that he had somehow missed King wanting to touch him? But he would have told him. He usually did. But this week? They hadn’t had sex, despite their evening cuddle sessions, but King hadn’t pushed him to do anything further at all. Had he simply misread him?</p><p>“Ram, please!” King pressed his face into the crook of his neck. “Stop thinking!” he demanded. </p><p>“Okay, okay!” Ram pushed him away and this time, King let him. When he cocked his head, Ram pulled both his jumper and his t-shirt off, only to be attacked by King’s lips once again. </p><p>“Not here!” Ram complained and King answered by sucking hard on a nipple. “Fuck, King! That hurt.”</p><p>King looked up at him, looking a tiny bit worried, so Ram conceded. “Okay, it didn’t hurt much, but …”</p><p>That was apparently enough to make King ignore his protest entirely and go back to showering his chest in wet kisses. </p><p>Ram inhaled deeply. “Okay, but don’t say I didn’t warn you!” He pushed King away by his shoulders and used the second of confusion to bend down and pick him up, bridal style. King stared at him, but then his feet almost knocked down one of his plants, so he paid more attention to that, but as soon as Ram had navigated them into the bedroom, King stared at his chest and arms. Ram realised that he had never carried King like that before, never mind without a top on, and how that entire stunt might not have helped King calm down, at all. </p><p>When he dropped King onto the bed, he seemed stunned. Ram made use of the time in which King wasn’t trying to attach himself to him to undress entirely. Then he climbed onto the bed and on top of King, who still stared at him, his chest heaving. When he pushed at King’s shirt, he scrambled to help him pull it over his head, and when he leaned down to kiss along his collarbone, he moaned so loudly that Ram stopped again. </p><p>“P’King,” he looked down on him, wondering if King would be very offended if he grabbed his phone now to take a picture as evidence for how ridiculously hot he looked right then. </p><p>“Kiss me?” King asked, his voice breaking. “Please?” he added after he cleared his throat. </p><p>Ram looked down his body and then very slowly opened the button of King’s jeans. </p><p>“If you … if you touch me, I’ll …”</p><p>Ram bit his lip and looked up at him from under his eyelashes, remembering that he had a certain power over King when he pretended to be innocent and clueless. Then he pulled down the zipper on his jeans, fast enough not to push him over the edge – because that was clearly where King was hovering just then. He shuffled back a little, still keeping eye contact, and then pulled at his jeans and his underwear. </p><p>King’s breathing grew louder, just on the edge of being moans, and Ram smiled down on him as he reached out and drew his thumb slowly from his head down along his length. King shuddered underneath him and he knew that, no matter how much he wanted to now, he couldn’t draw this out much longer. When he wrapped his fingers around King’s erection, he shook his head, a desperate noise making Ram let go again. He was afraid he might have accidentally hurt him, but King took hold of his wrist and pushed it towards Ram’s own erection. </p><p>“You first,” he gasped. “Please. I need to see you come.”</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>Ram frowned, but then decided to humour him. Whatever affected King so much, he knew now that he would only know what it was after he had done what he wanted him to do. And if that meant touching himself while sitting on King, then he wouldn’t complain. </p><p>He spat into his hand and began to stroke himself, keeping eye contact with King the entire time. King took hold of his free hand and pulled him forward a little. So, he moved until his knuckles brushed King’s erection on every stroke. And on every stroke, King’s breath hitched. </p><p>“Kiss me,” he demanded again, and Ram let himself drop forward, holding himself up with one hand while his other still stroked him, his knuckles now in constant contact with King, who arched up and cried out, but then pulled him down against his lips and then Ram was busy trying to coordinate the kiss with his movement while King writhed underneath him, unable to focus on one or the other. </p><p>King kissed him until Ram cried out, and then he pushed him up, looking at him with wide eyes. Ram closed his eyes and let his orgasm rush through him. He cried out again when King’s fingers wrapped around his own hand, increasing the pressure just a bit. He opened his eyes to see whether King was going to move on to himself, but even as he met his eyes, he felt him shudder and come, spurting across his own stomach, adding streaks of come to Ram’s, entirely untouched. </p><p>“Fuck,” Ram breathed, jerking when King squeezed again. Then he let his hand fall away and closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling deeply. </p><p>Ram smiled and leaned down again, kissing King again. The kiss was much less heated than the ones before, and he enjoyed how pliant King was, now that the nervous energy he had carried in him since the restaurant seemed to have abated. </p><p>“Hey,” he pushed his hand into King’s hair, rubbing gently, knowing how much King loved it when he did that. “Are you going to tell me what happened?”</p><p>King opened his eyes again and leaned into his touch, moaning softly. “Just you. Being unbelievably sexy.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>King sighed and reached out for the box of tissues on the night stand. He didn’t even get close to it and sighed again, before he took his shirt and then pushed at Ram’s chest. He wiped at his stomach first, and then at Ram’s. Then he pulled him back down and wrapped his arms around him tightly. </p><p>“When you took that bite …” he started, and Ram rolled them onto the side so he could throw one leg over King’s, pinning him more effectively against his body. “The face you made.”</p><p>“I … made a face?” </p><p>King huffed. “When I stole your food, that first time we went out.”</p><p>“You mean when I took you out to say thank you for helping me with my homework?”</p><p>“Yes, on our first date,” King said happily. “I pretended that the food I stole from you was much better for being stolen.”</p><p>“Hmm, yes you did.”</p><p>“And I pretended that it was just … really, really good.”</p><p>Ram thought back to the day, and how nervous he had been, and how glad, to be able to spend time alone with King. And how gorgeous he had looked when he had nicked food from him, grease on his lips and chin, sighing in satisfaction. He began to see where this was going. </p><p>“I remember,” Ram admitted and King nodded. </p><p>“I pretended. You didn’t.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Fuck, Ram, you looked exactly like you do when you come.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>King laughed. “You can’t … you just … you.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I thought I was going to die.”</p><p>“You are exaggerating.”</p><p>“I almost came, at the door, just from remembering it.”</p><p>“Well, you didn’t just remember,” Ram grinned, recalling the way King had attacked him. </p><p>“Please, can you … not do that again? I mean, not in public, anyway.”</p><p>“I didn’t … I didn’t do anything.”</p><p>King shook his head. “You even moaned!” he complained and Ram had to laugh. </p><p>“It wasn’t supposed to be sexy.”</p><p>“Well, it was. It really, really was.”</p><p>“It was good pizza, though. I should have ordered pizza instead of what I did.”</p><p>“No!” King pushed him away a little so he could look at him. “I wouldn’t have survived you eating a whole pizza.”</p><p>“And it probably wouldn’t have been as good, because I wouldn’t have stolen it from you,” Ram conceded and kissed King gently. </p><p>For the first time that week, Ram slept through the night. And the sat down by the kitchen table the next morning, while King brought him coffee and breakfast, and then he quizzed him on the first block before forcing him to go on a walk with him. They shared lunch at a kiosk and then made their way home, where King took a nap in Ram’s lap while he went over his notes again. Before dinner, King quizzed him on the rest of the topics, and even though he did not remember everything correctly, King seemed quite happy with the result. </p><p>They made love as the sun set, quietly, hiding from and simultaneously being exposed to the world in the cocoon on the balcony, and even as Ram drifted off, he couldn’t help but feel optimistic. He might not ace the exam, but he had found a failsafe way to turn King on, and that was a lesson he had not expected to learn that week.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>